Dances
by Integrity FTW
Summary: Rita and Lady Anne put together a dance for the young adults of Kardia and Trampoli. Little do the youth know that these innkeepers have some tricks up their sleeves.  Includes characters from orignal Rune Factory and Frontier. Multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1

_Rita~ Spring 7_

How long has it been, sweetie? I've heard from travelers stopping at the inn from Trampoli that you're doing well. All together things are well here in Kardia as well. 

_Sincerely,  
Anne_

_Lady Anne, Spring 9_

_It's far too long since we last talked! I'm glad to hear you're doing well. The travelers you heard from were correct. My family and I are doing pretty well. Lately however I've been worrying about my daughter, Eunice. She's wonderful to have around and has recently turned nineteen, but I get the feeling she's missing something. I'm afraid it might be a social factor since she spends nearly all her time at home or tending to chores. Tori and Zavier are around the same age as Eunice. Are you having similar worries?_

_Yours truly,_

_Rita_

_Rita, Spring 11 _

_Now that you mention it, I have been getting the feeling Zavier and Tori, especially, aren't fully enjoying their experience as young adults. Tori is also nineteen and Zavier is twenty. Zavier has never been particularly social, even as a child. To this day he still spends most his time cooped up in some or another. Tori is even worse though .Almost all her time is spent inside the library and her stuttered hasn't improved. I thought she would grow out of it eventually, but she hasn't. _

_Do you think that maybe some of the other young adults in our towns are having the same problem? _

_-Anne_

_Lady Anne, Spring 13_

_I think that's definitely a possibility! Our children can't be much different from the other youth of Trampoli and Kardia. I actually stopped by the two general stores in my town. (They are both run by kids the same age of Eunice) I got the exact same impression from them! The more I think about it the more I realize that Trampoli is really a town geared towards children or older adults. _

_-Rita_

_Rita, Spring 15_

_I actually talked to some of the other parents here in Kardia and they seem to be worried about the same thing! Godwin, our mayor who also has a daughter Tori's age, also said that he regretted how little attention and events the younger adults have in comparison to children and families. We have to do something or who knows if this will ever stop. _

_-Anne_

_Lady Anne, Spring 17 _

_Yes, we definitely need to do something for our kids and the rest of our towns' youth. But what exactly? I talked to my husband about it and we're at a loss for ideas. How about you?_

_-Rita_

_Rita, Spring 19_

_After thinking for a while and talking to some of the other parents we came up with the idea of a dance! We could hold it at one of our inn's, decorate a bit, set up some finger food, and invite all the young adults. It should be absolutely free, since most kids are usually strapped for cash and they're probably be more likely to come. What do you think?_

_-Anne_

_Lady Anne, Spring 21_

_That sounds just wonderful! Our bar section of the inn would be perfect to use for a dance floor if we moved the tables. So details, details…._

Raguna stretched his arms with a yawn as he stood in the rising sun's light outside his front door. The mild spring morning insured small dew drops resting on the blades of grass right in front of his doorstep. The weather was wonderfully mild and felt good.

In the soft light Raguna gazed over his crops. The different shades of green formed a pleasing contrast against the rich brown soil in grew from. In the corner of his eye Raguna noticed his mailbox. It signaled that a letter had been delivered, but it was only six thirty in the morning. Anette hadn't passed by his home on her daily route yet.

Curios, Raguna went to his mailbox and retrieved the letter. The front merely said, "You're Invited," with no return address and Raguna's name written in the upper left corner. The handwriting it was in didn't look familiar, but it appeared to be a girl's.

Now slightly confused but still curios, Raguna opened the envelope and unfolded the letter.

_You're invited a long with many others to the first annual Young Adults Dance hosted by the combined efforts of the inns from Trampoli and Kardia on the 29__th__ of Spring. _

_It will be at the Sunshine Inn from 8-11PM. Entrance is completely free. Light snacks and beverages will also be provided at no cost_

_Formal attire is preferred. That means suites and ties for guy and dresses and skirts for girls._

_Come and enjoy the company of other youth and have fun. If you have any questions feel free to stop by the Sunshine Inn anytime during business hours. _

_We hope to see you at the dance!_

**Author's Note: This is just a prologue to my most recent idea. Essentially this will be around a 6/7-ish chapter fic with different pairings featured in each one during the dance. Right now I have 8 planned couples. Next chapter will be more set-up for the dance and then we'll be getting in to the fluffy stuff. Well I hope you'll stick around for the later chapters and I apologize for the lack of length of this one. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

The hot water felt great against Raguna's bare back. It was almost as if hands were kneading the sore muscles that were currently soaking.

With a sigh Raguna skimmed the room. The bath was empty excluding himself. He had experienced the joy of a solitary bath for the last ten minutes. Nothing was wrong with company, but Raguna preferred being alone. Simply sitting and sorting through all his farm work mentally was always the young man's preference.

Reluctantly he brought himself to his feet. Droplets of water ran down legs and his trunks were dripping. Careful not to slip on the slick surface, Raguna walked to a towel and out of the bath. As he casually dried his frame he made his way back to his clothes. The sight of them was reminder.

Instead of Raguna's traditional working attire before him sat a posh arrangement of what was considered formal wear; a pair of sleek black slacks and a white, long sleeved, button-up shirt complete with a collar. A black tie was meant to be worn with the collar but alas, Raguna didn't know, or remember, how to tie it. Plus he preferred to keep the top button his shirt unbuttoned.

Once dressed, Raguna slid his feet into a pair of shoes unlike his usual boots. They were smooth dark flats. Even in the dull bath house the shine they had revealed their newness. Then, with a hand through his hair, Raguna felt ready.

Thankfully Raguna's new shiny soles didn't squeak as he left the bath house. On his way out he noticed Melody was no longer sitting at the desk. Raguna assumed she was upstairs, probably getting dress in her own formal wear.

Without a sound the door slid shut as Raguna stepped out into the spring night. He headed towards the Sunshine Inn. A gentle din was humming from his destination making Raguna a little unsure of what to expect.

Materia was dark. Rosetta must've closed up early. Danny's abode was also silent. Candy and Marco weren't scurrying about being kids. The empty district made Raguna feel a sudden urgency. Maybe he'd be the last to arrive. He didn't want that to be the case.

His pace quickened. The taps his heels made when they hit the concrete rang closer together. It seemed like his stride lengthened. Loose locks of Raguna's brown hair swayed slightly, responding to the acceleration.

The inn and bar were lit so strongly the light felt akin to a sheet on Raguna's skin. It stunted his urgency.

Responsible for the seeping light were the open doors to the bar, where the dance seemed to be happening. The inn doors were closed, but light still flicked through its windows. Mild excitement bubbled within Raguna as he approached the entrance. His very blue eyes widened and his mouth gasped slightly at what he saw.

The typical lighting of the tavern was replaced with a significantly darker one. Multi colored lights floated through the air; blue, yellow, green, red, and purple. Loud music pulsed from speakers set up in the front two corners of the room. Snacks were laid out across the bar itself, perfect for grab and go. Dozens of chairs lined the walls of the room, some of them already occupied.

And then there were the people.

The people were everywhere. Some were standing together in small groups, others in pairs, and some alone. At the same time however, they all appeared to be part of one group on the dance floor.

Raguna recognized no one right off the bat. Every one looked different in their classy clothes. Girls had their hair styled differently and were wearing dresses and skirts with nice blouses. Guys were wearing dress shirts of all kinds of colors and often slacks similar to Raguna's.

"Hey Raguna," A familiar voice snapped the farmer from his gawking state. He looked to see Danny wearing a sparingly striped blue dress shirt on the edge of the dance floor. Next to him was Erik, dressed in a solid black shirt with a loose tie.

"Hey," Raguna made his way to stand next to his friends. Erik nodded in greeting.

"This is pretty cool, right?" Erik asked the other farmer with a grin. Raguna shook his head in agreement. He felt slightly plain standing next to his two friends and their colorful shirts.

"I didn't expect so many people to be here." Danny added, looking around.

"Me neither." Raguna agreed as he scanned faces amongst the crowds.

"There are plenty of girls," Erik observed, "but plenty of competition for them as well." Raguna resisted the urge to roll his eyes when Erik got that familiar glint in his eye. Danny didn't notice it. His eyes were stuck on Anette, who was swaying with the music while chatting with Eunice and Mist. Her plain but slim fitting red dress that revealed her small frame didn't make it any easier to look away.

As the current song ended the squeak of a microphone made the entire dance floor focus their attention at the hostess', who were manning the DJ job as well. Lady Anne stood taller than the crowd, on a chair actually, with a microphone in hand. She was also dressed for the occasion and had her hair pulled in its traditional ponytail.

"Welcome and thank you all for coming to this dance." She began enthusiastically, smiling brightly. There was light applause in response. Raguna clapped as well.

"Now that almost everyone is here, we're really going to get this party started!" The applause grew louder. There might've even been a few cheers.

"But…" The older woman paused but her gaze continued across the entire dance floor, "let's start things off a little slow." With that said, Lady Anne jumped down from her chair and Rita selected something at the DJ station.

Raguna, Danny, and Erik exchanged glances, confused. What was that supposed to mean?

And the gentle intro of the slow song began.

**Author's Note: I had some fun indulging myself on description. Hopefully I painted a pretty decent picture in your head. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

A soft melody strung together by ringing piano keys echoed through the dance. It was melodic, slowly setting the song's foundation. Tension was building through the notes; only a matter of time until the first verse began.

Raguna stood and listened dumbly. The groups of people on the dance floor dispersed, breaking into pairs, swaying to the music.

"…" Danny shifted his weight from one foot to another. Erik's eyes shifted through the crowds, and Raguna continued to stand, gawking with a glazed gaze similar to that of a fish.

* * *

"Huh." In front of the dance, Rita stood with her arms crossed. Lady Anne gave her old friend a glance as if to ask what. Rita pondered for a moment, pressing her lips together.

"These guys seem to act more like teenagers than young adults."

Lady Anne smirked, "There's only a few years difference anyway. Just you wait though," she continued with a glint in her eye, "things will look a lot different in a couple of hours."

Erik suddenly stepped on to the dance floor. He weaved around the dancing couples and between a few lone stragglers until he stood face to face with the pink haired nurse of Trampoli.

Lara was surprised to see Erik. She greeted him with a nervous smile. Dances were a completely new experience for her and all of the friends she'd been standing with had guys to dance with, leaving her to her lonesome. She was wearing a new dress she had sewn herself as well.

It was a slightly lighter blue than her normal attire with flowing material down to her knees. The dress was anything but revealing. Over her shoulders were short sleeves and across her neck the dress barely dipped past her collarbone. The modesty of the dress made Lara feel comfortable.

"Erik's braver than I thought." Raguna admired, watching Erik and Lara hook hands like the others pairs. He'd always thought Erik was a bit of a coward, the way he always refused to farm in dungeons…

Danny snorted skeptically, his eyes elsewhere.

* * *

The wall felt hard against Camus's back. He stood alone with his arms crossed in his formal dress attire. His shirt was a pale tan that complimented his darker skin tone and hair color. Held up by a simple belt, Camus's pants were plain black slacks with a clean crease down the legs.

His face looked purposely neutral as his eyes scanned the dance. Unlike most of the other guests Camus came with one strict reason to the dance. He had to see her, talk to her, and so help him, dance with her. It'd been a long time since he had even seen her. When she abruptly packed her bags and left Kardia to move to Trampoli, Camus was left with no way to contact her.

It was maddening. He'd spent so long admiring her from a far, convinced he'd have time to make a move when the time was just perfect, that when fate threw the curveball of her moving and he didn't catch it. Instead it hit him in the face. Camus didn't have time to dwell on that thought because there she was, looking lovely walking through the enterance.

Melody strode through the door with that signature cheerful confidence. Boy she had a reason to be confident. Camus was smitten with the backless form fitting dress. It was a deep maroon that complemented Melody's pale pink hair.

Casually, with an absent minded smile, Melody was looking around the dance eventually her eyes landed on Camus. Her smile grew immeadiatly. Camus straightened up and stopped leaning against the wall. He watched, already feeling giddy, as Melody weaved through the crowds towards him.

"Camus! It's so good to see you." Melody greeted warmly. She spoke as if she hadn't been away for the last year.

"It's great to see you as well Melody." Camus replied smoothly with one of the smiles he'd been practicing in the mirrior for so long. He watched her face carefully.

Melody's make up-less face seemed subtly caught off guard. Her pale lips parted slightly with an odd shine glimmering across her eyes. It was only temporary as her lips were pulled into an even grander smile. Her eyes returned to glittering warmly. She didn't say anything.

Now! Do it now!

"Melody," Camus began, "would you like to dance?" He offered a tanned hand to her. Camus' confident façade wavered slightly as he watched Melody contemplate the offer.

Camus had been thinking about this moment ever since he heard about the dance. He imagined Melody accepting his invitation immediately. He imagined her refusing his invitation and dancing with some other guy. His brain re-ran these scenarios over and over again, trying to prepare for whatever Melody was going to say.

"Sure!" She grabbed his hand and yanked him on to the dance floor.

"So how is living in Trampoli?" The words tumbled out of Camus' mouth effortlessly. It all felt so right! Camus was on cloud nine as he placed his hand on Melody's waist and her hand wrapped around his.

"Oh it's great!" Melody replied enthusiastically. Camus continued to ask Melody questions. It felt fantastic to listen and watch her animated expressions.

* * *

Lara thought the entire dance floor could hear her heart beating. She couldn't bring herself to look up from Erik's tie. The poor girl wanted to start a conversation and end the uncomfortable silence but then she'd realize how nice Erik smelled or how course his hands felt. It was surely because of those long hours he spent in the field, wielding heavy tools that chaffed his-

"So…uh…" Lara snapped her head up at her dance partner. Erik's thoughts seemed to flat line as he locked eyes with her.

"H-How are you enjoying the dance?" Lara finally managed. She felt him relax.

"I'm enjoying it a lot, actually." Erik answered warmly. The way his eyes shined made Lara wonder if there was more meaning behind his answer. "What about you?"

"W-Well I appreciate it; however I'm worried about all the guests. Dancing is a common way to injure ankles and I doubt everyone will rest properly after the dance. The work week is coming and-"

Erik interrupted Lara's worry with a good-natured chuckle.

"Ah…" Lara felt her face grow warm; Erik's laugh had an unexpected entrancing affect. Her ramblings were also quite embarrassing…

Erik noticed Lara flushed face. It made his insides flip-flop. It took only a moment for his face to match his dance partner's. For the next moment they swayed in a comfortable silence.

Then the song ended.

"Thank you for the dance, Lara." Erik smiled as he took a step back and released her hand.

"No, Erik, thank you."

* * *

"-and my hat had actually been on my head the entire time!" Melody laughed, finishing her story. Camus smiled. She really hadn't changed a bit.

The slow song had ended, much to Camus's dismay.

"Thanks a lot for dancing with me."

"Oh, uh you're welcome." Melody replied automatically. Camus let go of her hand, and suddenly Melody felt a little lost. He noticed.

"Uh, Melody…" Camus forced his eyes away from her around the dance floor, "Do you want to check out the snack table?"

"Yeah!" Melody practically shouted, grinning widely. With that, Camus grabbed Melody's hand once more and led the way.

**Author's Note: Hope you enjoyed! Everyone needs a little fluff sometimes~ **


End file.
